Unbreakable
by niciq4
Summary: He loved her. She loved him and no one would break that.


The music played loudly threw out the manor

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do not make any money from these writings.

The music played loudly threw out the manor. People were dancing, drinking, and other typical things you do at parties. This party was different however. The party was being given by the new Dark Lord, Lord Harry Potter.

It's hard for many to believe that the new Dark Lord was Harry Potter. After his defeat over Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter changed and not for the better. He was first drawn to the Dark Arts and its many experiments. He soon started practicing spells and made his way to potions. Before anyone knew he had become the new Dark Lord.

Tonight he was celebrating with his followers the anniversary of Tom Riddle's defeat 3 years ago. He sits on his throne over looking the whole party and its guests. Looking over to the sofa by the fireplace he spots a not so merry party guest. That party guest was his best friend, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

Hermione was one his few true friends he had left. She was not very happy when Harry became the new Dark Lord, in fact she hated it. She put up with for the sake of her husband and their friendship. Oh, how he loved her.

Seeing his friend's sadden mood he makes his way over to her. She is so lost in her own thoughts that she does not notice Harry making his way to her. He takes a sit next to her and touches her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry….. Lord Potter, I did not see you there.' She says startled.

"It's ok, Mione. I was just wondering if you were ok." He asks

"I'm fine, thank you. Why do ask?"

"I was just wondering because you seem not to be enjoying yourself."

"I'm just not the party type, you know that my lord." Taking a sip of wine from her glass and placing it on the table next to her.

"I know. I just sense something else is the matter with you."

"No there is nothing wrong." Becoming nervous of her conversation with him. She excuses herself.

"Please excuse me, I going to look for Draco."

Harry watched as she left the room and vanished into the packed hallway. Harry was not one to be jealous but, he was of Draco. Oh, how Harry longed for Hermione. He wanted her for a very long time.

He wanted to feel her body underneath him. He wanted to hear her scream and moan his name. To know he was the one do these things to her and not someone else. Closing his eyes he becomes aroused by these ideas. _"Now where is my wife when I need her"_ opening his eyes, Harry looks around for his wife.

"Now where could he be?" Hermione asked to herself.

She searched for Draco everywhere. Finally, she decided to make her way upstairs and check to see if he was there. After climbing the stairs to the second floor she starts to knock on the doors. After knocking on twenty doors and still no Draco, she gave up looking for him.

As she turned to make her way downstairs she heard noise. She turned back and followed the noise. The noise turned in to voices as she stood in front on the door.

"Oh, My Draco I can see why Hermione married you and not my brother."

"Shut your mouth you cow. I can't believe you tricked me."

"Come on Draco you have to admit that it was great."

"No, I thought you were Hermione. I would never touch you even in the light of day. I can't believe you used polyjuice to make yourself into my wife."

Hermione was heartbroken to hear Draco slept with Ginny, Harry's wife. She placed her hand over mouth to hold back any sounds of anguish. She continued to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, please. Tell me what kind of power she has over you men. I mean it's bad enough my husband lusts after her. Please tell me is she that good in bed.

Hermione was shocked to hear that Harry wanted. Yes, she heard rumors but, that was it just rumors. No wonder Draco ever wanted her alone with Harry. She was taking away from her thoughts by the sound of someone choking.

"Draco, let me go. "coughing" I "coughing" can't breathe "coughing".

"Do not ever talk that way about my wife. Do you understand me?"

Sacred for Ginny's life Hermione placed her hand on the doorknob and ran into the room. The sight of Draco with both hands around a very naked Ginny's neck greeted her. Shocked by what she saw, Hermione fainted and everything around her went black.


End file.
